


Loving Siblings

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 7 Y.O. Liechtenstein, 9 Y.O. OC, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cunnilingus, Dry Orgasm, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Liechtenstein Is Adorable AF, Liechtenstein loves to suck cock, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Missionary Position, Sibling Incest, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: When 7 year old Lili is adopted into a new family, she develops a special relationship with her new older brother.Disclaimer: Switzerland is not the older brother. This is an AU story, and he's only mentioned as a reference, and not by name.(Lemon Warning) (Straight Shota Warning) (Lolicon Warning)





	1. Loving Siblings 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Loving Siblings.

A Hetalia AU One-Shot.

A Liechtenstein X OC Lemon.

 

Hey Everybody! Time for something a little different today! I've had this idea swirling around my head for the past few nights, and I've decided to put it to paper.

Just to clarify, this is gonna be a little more low-key than my other stories, so it's gonna be a little slower. I'm not sure how long it's gonna be until we get to the good stuff, I have the basic ideas already thought out, but for the most part I'm just gonna improvising as I go. I hope you guys enjoy the ride!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Hetalia, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Incest, Straight Shota, AND Lolicon.

Also, as an Fyi, Liechtenstein will be referred to by her human name, Lili.

Now let us begin!

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

This is it, today is the day!

9 year old Sam always wanted to be a big brother. He didn't care if his younger sibling was a little brother or sister, he just always wanted to say that he's the older brother, and be there to support and protect his little brother/sister.

His parents loved him, and normally they would've been very happy to have another child, if not for some unfortunate circumstances.

First, it was the fact that considering Sam is already 9, having another child would be like starting all over again, and that wasn't even the most problematic matter here. The biggest problem here, was the fact that Sam's father had a narrow urethra, which meant it was very difficult for him to able give his wife a child. 

It was a miracle that Sam was born at all.

Even so, Sam insisted that he wanted to be a big brother, so in the end, his parents came up a simple solution, adoption.

So today is the day that while Sam is at school, his parents were at the orphanage, downtown.

Sam's mother Lara, and father Doug, both sat watching the kids playing together. It definitely seemed like the kids were treated nicely by the staff at the orphanage, since all of them seemed pretty happy and well fed.

"Aww Doug, I just can't seem to decide, they're all so precious." Lara told her husband.

"I know that, but we can't just adopt them all. Maybe we should call Sam at school and just ask him to pick either a brother or sister, at least we can narrow it down that way." Doug suggested.

The married couple both stood up and were about to walk to the main office, until Lara noticed a child hidden around a corner at the far end of the room. She pointed it out to her husband and they moved to look around the corner. They saw a young girl, around 7 years old, actually sewing a little tear in a little boys pants as he held his leg out for her. She seemed to be a natural at it too.

The girl had bright tan hair that only went down to her shoulders with a deep blue bow in the side. She had an adorable face like a cherub and bright green eyes. She wore a frilly maroon dress that went down to her knees and on her legs, she had white stockings and black snap on shoes.

She had finished sewing the hole in the boys pants and the boy said "thank you" before running off to play with the other kids while the girl began to put away her sewing equipment.

Doug and Lara both looked at each other and smiled, she was the one.

"Miss. Higgins!" Lara called, getting the attention of a plump, but kind faced woman who walked over to them. "Who's that little girl over there?" 

Miss. Higgins looked in her direction and gasped before smiling, knowing what's about to happen, and seeming almost relieved about it.

"Her name is Lili, and she has been here the longest out of all the kids. She's from the country of Liechtenstein, she and her parents moved here to the states, but they died in a car wreck. She's been here since she was 3." The motherly woman explained. "Are you seriously suggesting adopting her? Because she's been in need of a family for a long time, every year on her birthday, I always have to comfort her and promise her that maybe this year will be the one. She is such a sweet little girl, always helping the other kids."

The mother and father nodded firmly, without hesitation.

"Yes, we want her." They both said.

Miss. Higgins fist pumped before running off to get the adoption papers while Lara and Doug walked over to the young girl, Lili looking up, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the sight of them.

"Hello Lili, how are you?" Lara asked her, as she knelt to meet girl's gaze while her husband did the same.

"F-Fine, very fine..." Lili said in an adorable German accent.

"We're looking for a nice child to take home with us, and we heard that you were here the longest of all the kids, and that you are really in the need of a home. Would you like to come home with us?" Doug asked her.

"Um, vell... it vould be very nice, but..." Lili said twiddling her thumbs. She looked like she was struggling to say something.

"Is something wrong Lili?" Doug asked her, concerned.

"Nein, it's just... every family who vanted me, just vasn't the family I vas looking for. I don't vant to say no, but I'm not sure if... if..." She really began to struggle with what she wanted to say.

"It's okay Lili, just be honest, what kind of family do you want?" Lara said, trying to comfort her.

"Vill, vill I have a bruder?" She finally asked.

Lara and her husband, took a moment to process what she just said, until Doug realized what she just said.

"Oh a brother? Yes, of course! You'll have a big brother! His name is Sam, and I'm sure he'll love to have you as his little sister. Do you like that Lili? Will you go home with us?" Doug asked, hoping that would be good enough to convince her.

Lili's eyes brightened and a blush covered her cheeks.

"Ja! Ja! I vant to go home vith you! Please!" The little girl pleaded, standing straight up with her hands together, her eyes looking like they will erupt with tears at the first sign of refusal.

 

*2 hours later*

 

The papers were signed, what little Lili had was packed, and soon enough, she was in the backseat of her new parents car, waving goodbye to everyone at the orphanage who came out to wish her farewell.

"Bye Lili!" 

"We'll miss you!"

"Take care little one!"

Lili sat back in her seat facing forward at her new parents in the front seat.

"So um, vhat do I call you?" She asked them.

"Well, that's up to you sweety, you can call us whatever you feel comfortable with. What did you used to your birth parents?" Lara inquired, wanting to know about her new daughter.

"Vati and Mutti." Lili mumbled, looking very solemn at the thought of her late parents.

Noticing this, Lara quickly tried to console her.

"But you don't need to call us that if you don't want to."

Lili thought about it for little while before coming up with an answer.

"May I call you Mama and Papa?" She asked.

"Of course Lili! In fact that's actually what Sam used to call us when he was your age. Haha, that's gonna take some getting used to again." Doug joked.

Within a short while, they arrived at Lili's new home and Lara and Doug both showed her around the house, where the bathrooms were, where the kitchen is, and of course, Lili's new bedroom. The room was set up in a way where it could either be a room for a boy, or a girl, but Lili immediately took a liking to it.

Next thing they knew, they heard the school bus drive up to their house outside.

"Oh, he's home! Okay Lili, I want you wait here until we call you downstairs to the living room. Your brother's here!" Lara told her new daughter before heading down with her husband to greet their son.

Lili blushed at the idea that she was going to meet her new brother, she started to pace around her room out of nervousness.

"Okay sweety! You can come down now!" She heard her Mama call upstairs.

Taking a deep breath, Lili slowly went downstairs before poking her head around the corner to see Mama and Papa standing behind a boy of about 9 years old with wire frame glasses and light Sandy hair. He was looking at her with anticipation, waiting to meet his new sibling. Taking another breath, Lili walked over to him, her head just barely coming up to his eyeline.

"Sam, this is Lili, your new sister." Lara told her son.

Sam couldn't believe it, he had a sister! And one thing was swirling around in his head since she first poked her head around the corner.

She was beautiful! Her short, shoulder length hair shone in the light, and the look of her dress and bow in her hair, along with her cherub face, all made her look like an expensive porcelain doll.

Sam just didn't know what to think, she was, for lack of a better term, perfect.

"Well, hi there. I'm Sam." He said, introducing himself.

"Hello, my name is Lili." She said softly.

Sam thought to himself, 'Oh my goodness, she has an accent! It fits her so well!'

"I like your accent, are you German?" Sam asked her curiously.

"I'm from Liechtenstein." She answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I guess I'm your big brother now." Sam said scratching his head.

Lili's eyes shook, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Big Bruder!" She cried as she suddenly hugged him tightly.

Sam looked up at his parents, the look on his face asking them what to do.

"Hey, she's not pressing charges, hug her back!" Doug joked to his son.

Taking his father's word, Sam hugged her back, making the younger girl tighten her hold on him.

Sam felt like he was definitely gonna like being a big brother.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Catch you guys next chapter!


	2. Loving Siblings 2

Alright guys! Time for chapter 2!

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It's been 3 days since Lili was brought into the family, and she was fitting in very well. Lara and her spent their time together sewing. Lili told her that Miss. Higgins taught her how to do it while she grew up at the orphanage and she just seemed to have a natural talent for it.

Doug worked at a bakery, so he was always baking cakes, cookies, and the like, so he and Lili spent their time together decorating them.

But the one person in the family who she really took a liking to, was Sam. They were almost inseparable, they would always be drawing, playing with toys, playing a board game, (Sam actually taught her how to play chess) and even when Sam was just sitting on the couch watching T.V., Lili was always sitting next to him, sometimes even laying against his shoulder, looking like she had comfortably fallen asleep.

Right now, it was close 9:00 at night. Sam and Lili were both sitting on the couch watching a movie together, Lili of course leaning against him with her legs tucked in on the couch.

"Big Bruder?" Lili said, getting Sam's attention.

"Yeah?"

"May I ask you something?" Lili asked.

"Sure, what is it Lili?" Sam inquired.

"Um... vell..."

"Hey you two." 

They both looked up to see their dad walking over to them.

"It's almost bedtime. Better turn the T.V. off." He said kindly.

Sam obeyed his dad's wish and got off the couch before turning the T.V. off and then walking over to take Lili's hand and bring her upstairs to her room.

"Goodnight Lili." Sam said to her.

"Goodnight..." She replied, so softly he almost didn't catch it, before she shut her bedroom door.

Sam went into his room and changed into his pajamas before climbing into bed and taking off his glasses before putting them on the dresser next to his bed, and then finally lying down, ready to enter dream land.

Sam didn't know how long he was asleep, but woke up not long after he began to nod off. What woke him was what sounded like someone sobbing quietly, it was some what muffled, but he could still hear it.

Out of curiosity, Sam put his glasses on and quietly got out of bed before sneaking out of his room and following the crying to Lili's room. Worried about why Lili was crying, Sam quietly opened the door to her room and saw just a big lump in her sheets, meaning she was completely covered by her blanket, but in the moonlight coming from the window, he could see her shake slightly. He shut the door and walked over to the side of her bed before saying anything.

"Lili, what's wrong?" He asked.

The little girl moved the blanket so he could see her face, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying. Sam sat down on the bed next to her as Lili takes the blanket off, revealing herself wearing a simple white nightgown.

"Big Bruder!" She sobs, sitting up and hugging her Step Brother while silently crying into his shoulder.

"Don't cry Lili. What's wrong?" Sam asked his crying step sister.

"Remember t-th-that I vanted t-to t-t-tell you something b-b-before ve vent to b-bed?" Lili asked through her sobs.

Sam nodded.

"I vanted to tell you h-how happy I vas that I have a b-b-Bruder again." She explained, her sobs getting less frequent.

"Again? You already had a brother?" Sam said surprised.

"Ja. He vas already out of school by the time I vas born. Before Vati, Mutti, and I moved here, he vent to collage in Switzerland. I loved him so much, he vas m-m-m-my best friend!" She squeaked before a fresh wave of tears made their presence known.

Sam held her close and patted her back as she sobbed until she was feeling a bit better.

"It's okay Lili. I'm sure that once your brother gets out of collage, he'll come and see you again. Until then, I'll be your best friend. I'm your big brother too, right?" Sam said, trying to comfort her.

Lili smiled a little and she finally stopped crying.

"Thank you, Big Bruder."

They wished each other goodnight and Sam snuck back to his bedroom before climbing back into bed and falling asleep.

The following day, Sam returned home from Soccer practice and ran off upstairs to use the bathroom. Without bothering to knock, he ran in and shut the door before standing in front of the toilet and opening the front of his pants to let his stream go into the toilet, sighing in relief.

"Big Bruder?" A voice came from behind him.

Feeling a shock go through his body, Sam looked around his shoulder without thinking and saw Lili, his little step sister in the bathtub, most her body covered by bubbles and holding a wash cloth to her chest.   
"Oh my gosh! Lili, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were in here!" Sam said embarrassed, hurriedly looking away. 

"It's fine Big Bruder, you can finish up. Don't mind me." Lili said simply.

Sam blushed heavily, but continued to empty his bladder. He couldn't shake the thought though, that his cute little sister, was right behind him, NAKED. This thought swirled around his head, and even when he was finished pissing, he still stood where he was. The more he thought about a naked Lili sitting in the tub behind him, the more a warm feeling was building in his lower body, and it then reached to his boyhood, making his little, immature penis stand up and grow until it was pointing up at his belly. He had never had this happen to him before, and he was kinda worried. He decided to close his pants and was about to leave when Lili got his attention.

"Big Bruder, can I have a favor?" She asked.

Sam tried to keep his composure and still faced away from her, hoping she wouldn't see the tent in his pants.

"Yeah, what is it?" 

"Vould you vash my back please?" 

Sam gulped and hesitantly turned around to see that Lili had her back to him, her bare, NAKED back.

"S-sure..." He said before getting on his knees next to the tub and took a washcloth in his hands before soaping it up and began to wash her back.

He couldn't believe what was happening, not just right now, but what's also happening to his body, he felt hot and bothered, and his erection strained in his pants. On top of that, he just couldn't take his eyes off of Lili, he took in the sights before him, he bare and slippery back, her shoulders, her neck, slightly covered by her wet hair.

He was too uncomfortable to continue. He stopped washing her and stood up.

"Thank you Big Bruder." Lili said to him before turning a little bit so Sam could accidentally get a glimpse at her nipple which wasn't covered by her washcloth. 

His face went red before he ran out without saying anything.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bit of Fan service in this chapter, but we'll start getting into the heavy stuff in the next chapter guys. See ya then!


	3. Loving Siblings 3

Now we get into the good stuff this chapter!

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It's been three days since the bathtub incident, and Sam's thoughts about his little sister had changed significantly ever since.

While his love for Lili was more of a puppy love at first, it became more like, not necessarily lust, but more of a strong curiosity, a desire to see more of her. 

Whenever Lili was changing in her room or using the bathroom, Sam, despite his better judgement couldn't hold himself back and tried to peep on her whenever he was able to. Unfortunately, since peeking through the keyhole was just simply a movie thing, he could only try to peek under the door, but even then, the best he could see was Lili's cute little feet padding around, but it wasn't enough for him.

On this particular day, Sam was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons while his parents where outside speaking to the neighbors, when Lili came downstairs walked over to him. The thing that caught Sam's attention was that Lili was wearing her favorite maroon dress, her legs were bare, which Sam found odd. Usually she at least had stockings on, but now her legs and feet were bare, her smooth, creamy legs.

Sam couldn't stop staring at her naked legs as she climbed up onto the couch to his right and leaned against his shoulder like usual. He unconsciously put his arm around her and for a few minutes he just stared at her. He had a strange urge to touch her, to feel her legs.

He slowly reached his other arm down and gently felt her left shin, her smooth skin rubbing against his fingers as she seemed to moan in approval. Guessing she liked it, Sam took it up and notch and slowly trailed up her leg up to her thigh until his hand was slightly under her dress. He then began wiggle his fingers against her skin and Lili began to giggle. Liking that he was making her laugh, Sam continued to tickle her until she was laughing out loud.

"Big Bruder!" She squealed, falling over on side as Sam held her leg up and continued to tickle her, she was howling with laughter now.

As Sam continued to tickle her, her began to realize that he was holding her leg up, and without thinking, looked down to see her panties under her dress. Sam was so awestruck, that he stopped tickling her and just held her leg up.

"Vhat's wrong Big Bruder?" Lili asked him, before leaning up on her arm to see her Step Brother just holding her leg up. 

Realizing that he was looking up her dress, Lili hurriedly pulled her leg away and sat up so she was sitting on her knees blushing.

"I-I'm sorry Lili, I didn't mean to..." Sam tried to say, but his words failed him as the guilt set in.

"Big Bruder, please be honest..." Lili started to say, making Sam swallow a lump in his throat. "Have you been trying to see naked? I know you vere trying to peek at me every time I have to tinkle."

Sam blushed hard out of guilt.

"Yes, I have been. I'm sorry Lili! It's just that since that time you asked me to wash your back, I've just had this weird feeling. Lili, I love you, and I've been wanting to see more of you! I'm... I'm sorry!" Sam admitted, the guilt making his arms shake and tears begin to well up in his eyes.

However, rather than being mad or disappointed, Lili hugged him.

"I love you too Big Bruder. And, if you've really vant to see me naked, I'll let you. But..." She started to before looking Sam in the eyes. "I vant to see more of you too. Please?"

Sam took some time to process what she was saying, he could hardly believe it, she wanted to see him naked too!

"Okay Lili. I'll do it." He said, making up his mind.

"When should ve do it then?" She asked him.

"Tonight, after Mom and Dad go to sleep. Just sneak to my room and we'll do it there." Sam said.

 

*Later That Night*

 

It's almost 10:00 P.M., and Sam was trying his best to stay awake until his Mom and Dad were asleep, so Lili can sneak over and they can share themselves with each other.

Thankfully, no more noise can be heard anywhere in the house, not even from his parents bedroom, meaning they must finally be asleep. Soon enough, he heard the soft padding of feet approaching his bedroom door before it opened and closed quietly.

"Big Bruder?" Lili's voice said in the darkness.

Sam sat up in bed and after putting on his glasses, he reached over to turn on the lamp on his nightstand, covering his bed in an orange glow, which thankfully can't be seen from outside the door.

"C'mere." He whispered.

Lili heeded his word and climbed up on the bed facing him.

"Are you really sure about this Lili?" He asked her, hoping she didn't have any second thoughts.

"Ja." She said simply.

Sam took his blanket off completely and stood up on his knees facing her.

"How should we start?" He asked her.

"Let's start by undressing to our undervear first." Lili suggested.

Nodding, Sam pulled his pajama top off first and then removed his pants so all that was left was his tighty whiteys, while Lili simply just removed her nightgown, so she was left in frilly panties.

"Okay, ready?" Sam asked her, his hands at the waistband of his underwear. Lili did the same and nodded.

They both pulled their underwear down together, Sam's erect, little pecker bouncing back up and hitting his belly as he pulled his, down last his waist.

They both stood on their knees on the bed facing each other, Sam absolutely enamored by the sight of Lili's bare pussy, while Lili was fascinated by the sight of Sam's penis, this being the first time for either of them seeing the true difference between boys and girls.

"Wow Lili..." Sam whispered in awe. To him, it was like there was nothing there.

"Does it always stand up like that?" Lili asked her Step Brother curiously.

"Um, no. It started doing that a lot since I washed you. I don't know why though." Sam said, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe it means you like me." Lili suggested, giggling.

"I guess that makes sense." Sam said, chuckling too.

"May I touch it?" Lili asked him.

"Sure. Can I touch you too after you're done?" Sam asked her, laying on his back, head against his pillows.

Lili nodded her head and lied down on her belly between Sam's legs, her face right in front if his groin as she reached forward and tentatively poking it, making his penis twitch a little before taking it in her little hand and stroking it gently.

"Mmm, Lili that feels really good." Sam told her, liking the feeling of her touching his peepee.

Lili was enjoying it too, she liked how hard it was and how it felt in her hand. She kept rubbing it as the naked little girl held her legs up and kicked her feet in the air. She even rubbed it against her cheek, liking how warm it felt on her face before switching to the other. 

She then got a wild idea.

"Hey, Big Bruder?" She said, getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I know this sounds vierd, but, can I suck on it?" She asked him, face red from blushing, and from the light of the lamp, it looked redder.

"Um, yeah, I guess, but why though?" Sam wondered.

"No reason, just felt like it." Lili answered simply.

Sam nodded and watched as Lili slowly took his little member into her mouth as she began to suck.

"Oooh Lili! That feels nice! Keep going! Suck my peepee!" He whispered excitedly.

Happy that she's making her brother feel good, Lili continued to suck on his peter, herself even moaning happily as she bobbed her head and licked around it.

"That's it Lili, just like that! More! More!" Sam begged quietly, even putting his hands on her head as she sucked him like a popsicle that never melts.

"Uhh, Lili, I'm feeling weird. I'm tingling. Wait! Wait! Wait! Ahhhhh!" He gasped as his body started having spasms and his little dick twitched inside Lili's mouth. He was having his first dry cum.

When he calmed down, Lili took him out of her mouth.

"Vhat happened Big Bruder?" She asked, hoping she didn't hurt him.

"Lili, I just felt amazing! I had this weird feeling in my peepee and it was awesome!" He whisper yelled with a big grin on his face.

"Can I do it again then?" She asked him eagerly.

"Heck yeah! Go for it!" Sam said, wanting to have that good feeling again.

Without missing a beat, Lili took his penis back into her mouth and sucked away like it was candy, Sam petting her head as he relaxed.

Lili sucked him off for about 4 minutes before he felt another orgasm coming.

"Oh Lili, it's happening again! Yeaaaaaah!" He sighed as his lower body spasmed again and his penis pulsed and twitched.

Lili took him out of her mouth and smiled up at her brother.

"Vant to touch me now?" She asked him smiling, her green eyes glowing brightly in the light of the lamp.

Eager to touch Lili's private parts, Sam nodded excitedly and Lili lied down on the bed next to him while he got between her spread legs, looking down on her bare vulva.

Sam lightly touched her and rubbed her vulva gently, making Lili moan softly at his touch.

"Wow, so smooth..." he said to himself.

Lili enjoyed having her brother touch her in such an intimate way, she almost purred like a cat at his touch.

"Hey Lili? Is it okay if I use my mouth on you too?" Sam asked her, wanting to return the favor.

"Ja! Ja Big Bruder, Ja!" She said, eager to have the same feeling she gave her brother.

Happy that his sister was so eager, Sam leaned down and started to lightly lick her pussy, making her gasp and moan from these foreign sensations. He licked and sucked at her little mound, and Lili was loving every minute of it. 

"Ah! Ah! Buh- Buh- Bruder! It feels so good! More! More! Ahhh! Mmm!" She moaned, trying her best to keep them quiet.

Eventually, Lili hit her peak and she had bury her face into the pillow to muffle the loud moan she made as she orgasmed.

"Bi- Big Bruder, that vas awesome!" She panted.

"I'm glad you liked it Lili. C'mon, it's getting late, we should get dressed and got to bed now." Sam said, now tired and needing shut eye.

As he was started to get his underwear on, Lili was about to put hers on as well, when she suddenly stopped and crawled over to him.

"Big Bruder, can I suck your peepee again? Just one more time?" She begged, giving Sam cute puppy eyes.

Sam wanted to say that they should really go to bed, but he couldn't refuse his cute little sister.

"Okay, just one more time." He conceded, taking off the underwear that was already halfway up his legs and tossing them on the floor before laying back and allowing Lili to do her thing.

Lili crawled over and immediately began sucking his penis again, Sam giving her a grateful moan.

As Lili continued to give him his third blowjob of the night, Sam reached his right arm over and touched Lili's butt, rubbing it gently as he enjoyed the oral sex she was giving him.

"That's it Lili, suck it! Suck it nice and good! Suck it like your own personal popsicle!" He whispered words of encouragement to her, Lili moaning erotically around his member.

She blew for about 3 more minutes, until he hit his peak again and dry cummed in her mouth, moaning happily.

"Big Bruder, can we do this again tomorrow?" She asked him after taking his limp peepee out of her mouth.

"Of course Lili. We'll do this every night."

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Last chapter is next guys! See you then!


	4. Loving Siblings 4

Final chapter everyone! Hope you all like it!

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It became their routine for the next few days, every night at bedtime, Lili would sneak into her brothers room and the two would strip down to their birthday suits for some intimate fun. 

They never did anything more lecherous than just using their mouths on each other, Sam licking and sucking her mouth and then Lili would suck him off. She LOVED to suck his dick, she couldn't get of enough of having his little rod in her mouth.

Then one day, something would happen that will change up their routine, possibly for the better.

It happens to be a Saturday when it happened, Sam was on the couch watching T.V. like any kid his age would when he heard a yelp and the sound of something heavy tumbling down the stairs.

"MAMAAAAA!!!" A loud scream filled the house.

Lara ran out from the kitchen while Sam jumped off the couch to see what happened. Sam turned the corner and saw Lili being cradled in her Mother's arms, crying loudly, she sounded like she was in terrible pain.

"Lili, what happened sweety!? Where does it hurt??" Lara questioned the girl crying in her arms.

"I-I-I t-tripped and f-fell a-a-and now m-m-my tummy hurts!" She cried.

"Your tummy hurts?" 

"I-I think I b-b-b-broke something!" 

Having a sneaking suspicion as to what she's talking about, Lara picked her in her arms and called to her husband.

"Doug, I'm taking Lili to see a doctor!"

She carried Lili to the front door and before she was about to open it, Sam rushed up to his mother, desperate to know if Lili will be alright.

"What's wrong with her mom!? Will she be okay!?" Sam questioned his mother, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't worry Sam, I don't think it's anything serious, I'm just taking her to a doctor to make sure. She'll be alright, I promise." Lara told her son before stepping out.

To summarize what happened at the hospital, Lara had Lili checked by the doctors, and they confirmed her suspicions. Lili accidentally broke her cherry falling down the stairs.

She assured her daughter that even though it hurt, it wasn't something to worry about, and that she was gonna break eventually. Lili asked what she meant, but Lara was hesitant to answer.

She brought Lili back home where Sam hugged her tightly and cried into her shoulder, saying how worried he was about her.

Lili hugged him back and assured him that she was alright.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, until night came along. Sam stayed awake, wondering with Lili would even be okay enough to come and do their usual thing, when on cue, the door opened and Lili walked in before shutting it quietly.

"Lili, are you sure you're okay?" Sam whispered to her.

"I'm fine Big Bruder, now let's get naked." She told him.

Sam turned the lamp on before they both stripped down to their birthday suits, and Sam lied back as Lili crawled up to him, and took his erect pecker in her mouth, before sucking it expertly.

"Ohh Lili! That feels so good! Suck me! Suck me!" Sam begged putting his hands on her head as she bobbed up and down, up and down.

She sucked him off for 3 minutes, until her dry cummed like usual, dick twitching in her mouth.

"My turn." Lili said, taking her mouth off of him and lying down next to him, spreading her legs.

Sam got between her legs and began to lick up and down her slit, making her moan happily.

"Oh Big Bruder, I've needed this all day! More! More!" She gasped.

As he continued to lick, Sam used his finger to spread her lower lips and he noticed something he didn't notice before, Lili seemed to have a hole there.

Curious, he slowly stuck his finger inside it, making her gasp sharply.

"Big Bruder! Vhat are you doing??" She asked, looking up at him.

"Lili, you have a hole here." Sam told her. "Does it hurt when I put my finger in?"

"N-nein, it feels very good actually!" Lili said, realizing that she liked the feeling of his finger filling her hole.

Looking at his finger, and then looking down at his wiener, Sam got a crazy idea.

"Hey Lili? Do you think my peepee could fit in there?" He asked her.

"Maybe. Try it!" She said eagerly.

Getting on his knees, Sam positioned himself at her entrance, and gently began to push himself inside. He slipped inside easily, and both he and Lili gasped at these new sensations.

"Oh Big Bruder! You're inside me!" Lili moaned.

"Lili, it's so warm and squishy inside you!" Sam said, shuddering at this warm feeling around his member.

Out of instinct, Sam began to slowly hump his sister, thrusting in and out her rhythmically.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ooooh, Big Bruder! I love it!" Lili moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around her brother as he pounded away.

"Oh Lili, I love it too! It feels so good! Yes! Hold me! Hug me close!" Sam begged her, putting his arms under her and holding her close as well.

3 minutes of preteen intercourse passed, and soon enough, both of them were approaching their peaks.

"Big Bruder! I'm getting the good feeling! Ah! Ah! Ahhh!" Lili moaned in his ear.

"I'm getting it too Lili!" Sam panted.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" They both groaned, riding out their climaxes together.

After taking a few breaths, they both looked at each other, their faces illuminated by the glow of the lamp, and then they both began to giggle together.

"Want to do it again Lili?" He asked her.

"Uh huh! Can I be on top?" Lili asked back.

"Sure."

Still holding each other, Sam turned themselves over so Lili was on top if him. When they were nice and comfortable, Lili sat up and began to gently bounce in her seat, gradually getting faster and faster, both of them trying to keep their moans as quiet as they could.

"Lili, you are so cute!" Sam whispered to her, cupping her butt in his hands.

"T-Thank you, Big Bruder! Ah! Ah! Ah! Big Bruder, I'm gonna...! I'm gonna...!" Lili moaned, getting close.

"Me too! I'm gonna...!"

Before they could scream in orgasm, Lili fell forward and captured her brother's lips in a kiss, both of them moaning into each other's mouths as they came together.

When they came down from their high, Lili slid off of her brother and hugged him close, Sam hugging her back.

"I love you Big Bruder." Lili said softly.

"I love you too Lili." Sam replied.

Before they both went to bed, Lili insisted on sucking him off one last time, which Sam accepted happily.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it everyone! Hope you all liked it!

Chozin out!


End file.
